ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Port Charles (fictional city)
Port Charles, New York is the fictional setting of the ABC Daytime soap operas General Hospital and its spin-offs Port Charles and General Hospital: Night Shift. It was revealed that the Queen's Point setting of The Young Marrieds, a short-lived sister series to General Hospital that ran between 1964 and 1966, was a suburb of Port Charles. Locations within the town are described, below, using in-universe tone. History Conception and origin When the series first began, General Hospital was set in an unnamed city or town somewhere in the United States of America. Between 1964 and 1966, Queen's Point, the setting of the short-lived soap opera, The Young Marrieds, was considered to be a suburb of that same unnamed city, part of a plan to feature regular crossovers between the two shows which never materialized due to the cancellation of Marrieds. It was not until 1977 that the General Hospital setting was finally established as the fictional city of Port Charles, New York. The early history of Port Charles is not extensively covered onscreen. Character dialogue indicates that the city once had an extensive milling industry, for which catacombs were built to divert water. The catacombs have played a role in numerous storylines; years later, in a 1985 plot, they were extended under the city's Asian Quarter. During the Prohibition era, Port Charles was known to have ties to the mafia, which, as later recounted in an episode in 2002, operated at least one speakeasy in the city. A storyline broadcast in 1985 revealed that, at some time in Port Charles' history, a large ghetto area known as the Asian Quarter was built to house the city's Asian population. Racial discrimination in the city has been a point of tension many times; minority residents were reportedly denied housing and bank loans in the mid-20th century, and one of Port Charles' first African-American council members, the character Bradley Ward II, faced racist opposition from his white counterparts in the 1970s (he was later murdered). Homosexuality became a topic after Bobbie Spencer's adopted son Lucas Jones was the victim of a gay basher. Other plots have dealt with issues such as the planned construction of a polluting incinerator near the city's ethnic neighborhoods. Disasters and crimes 1963–99 *In September 1977, a hurricane strikes the city, claiming the lives of Martha Taylor and David Hamilton's wife and child. *In August 1981, the town experienced a blizzard in the midst of summer. The cause of this blizzard was determined to be Mikkos Cassadine's weather machine. *In June 1983, a distraught husband takes the General Hospital cafeteria hostage, after a botched surgery by Monica Quartermaine leads to the death of his wife. *In 1988, a bomb explodes in the main exhibition tent of the Port Charles Art Festival. *In 1990, a blackout hit the city when Cesar Faison joined together the alien crystals from the planet Lumina. *In February 1991, the Quartermaine S.S. Tracy sank in the middle of Port Charles Harbor, unleashing toxic chemicals and causing an environmental disaster, injuring Mac Scorpio. *In 1991, the town experienced an earthquake, which destroyed many homes and caused a lot of damage. *In May 1994, a school bus for a Port Charles elementary school crashes, leaving B.J. Jones dead. 2000–09 *In June 2001, a bus collided head on with a train near the city, interrupting the Nurses Ball, the social event of the year in Port Charles. *In February 2004, the Port Charles Hotel burned down. Zander Smith was believed to be dead, but later revealed alive. The hotel was completely destroyed, but later rebuilt by Australian billionaire, Jasper Jacks, who renamed it the Metro Court after his now deceased wife, Courtney Matthews. *In August 2004, many were trapped at the Quartermaine Mansion while a serial killer was on the loose, killing Sage Alcazar and Trent Parker. The killer was Mary Bishop, who also tried to stab Emily Quartermaine. *In July 2005, another hurricane strikes the city of Port Charles, but fatalities and damage was light compared to the 1977 hurricane. *In November 2005, two trains collided in the Glencoe tunnel which is located near the city. Reese Marshall died. Alexis Davis gave birth to Molly Lansing-Davis, with the help of Emily Quartermaine and Ric Lansing. * In the summer of 2006 an epidemic was leaked onto Port Charles killing many people including Dr. Tony Jones and Courtney Matthews *In August 2006, another blackout swept through Port Charles. As a result, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, and Kristina Corinthos-Davis were stuck in the Metro Court restaurant. *In February 2007, the Metro Court's lobby was taken hostage by Jerry Jacks and eventually, destroyed by an explosion. This hostage situation lasted for 12 hours. Alan Quartermaine died of a heart attack and Robin Scorpio and Max Giambetti were shot. *In October 2007, Nikolas Cassadine decided to throw a Black and White Ball in honor of the late Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Soon enough, disaster struck in the form of Anthony Zacchara. Anthony shot, stabbed, or stalked 15 people. It later was discovered that there was actually a second intruder Diego Alcazar who strangled Emily Quartermaine to death, attacked Nikolas Cassadine, and nearly strangled Carly Corinthos Jacks to death as well. *In late 2007 to early 2008 a killer/stalker was in Port Charles as the Text Message Killer. Four people were murdered. For more info, click click here. *In March 2008, an abandoned cannery warehouse located on the main docks was blown up by a series of bombs that were planted by the late Diego Alcazar. Carly's unborn baby died. *In September 2009, Andrea Floyd poisons Edward Quartermaine, causing him to have a heart attack while driving. Edward's car wrecks into the General Hospital Carnival, causing many injuries. In karma, Andrea, herself, is killed. 2010–present *In December 2010, a bus heading to Cedar Mountain for a ski trip crashes, injuring Olivia Falconeri, Matt Hunter, and Morgan Corinthos, and giving Kristina Corinthos-Davis hypothermia. The bus driver dies on site and Kristina's friend Ali dies at the hospital. *In October 2011, Lisa Niles wakes up from her coma to terrorize Port Charles. She attacks seven people, including Johnny Zacchara, Anthony Zacchara, Elizabeth Webber, Robin Drake, and Patrick Drake. *In June 2012, Sam Morgan and Téa Delgado's newborn sons are switched at birth by Heather Webber and Todd Manning. Téa takes home Sam's baby, whom she names Victor Lord III, while Sam buries Téa's baby, whom she initially names Jason Morgan Jr. Four months later, Jason Morgan and John McBain figure out the switch. However, Heather has kidnapped the baby from Téa by the time they figure out the truth. Eventually, baby Victor is rescued, and returned to Jason & Sam, who rename their son Daniel Edward Morgan. *From late August to early September 2012, Jerry Jacks (under the orders of Cesar Faison) puts a pathogen in the water supply and everyone in town becomes deathly ill, except Alexis Davis and Josslyn Jacks, whom he had inoculated. Jerry blackmails Ewen Keenan and enlists Joe Scully, Jr. into helping him before being presumed dead in an explosion. A cure to the pathogen is found and only the Quartermaine family cook dies. *In early 2013, Stephen Clay, under the alias "Caleb Morley," goes on a killing spree, believing he's a vampire. His victims include Alison Barrington, Officer Bud Carlson, and Professor Jay Mosser. Stephen framed Detective John McBain for the crimes, while trying to disappear with his biological son, Rafe Kovich, Jr., and Sam Morgan, whom he believes to be his deceased wife, Livvie Locke. Stephen kidnaps Sam and her son, Danny, before being killed by John and Lucy Coe, while Sam and Danny are saved. Geography Port Charles is portrayed as a fairly large city, approximately the size of Rochester or Buffalo, located in Western New York somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. In 1993, the producers of General Hospital filmed several exterior locations in and around the Western New York area, including Letchworth State Park and the village of Perry. The skyline of downtown Rochester stands in for aerial shots of Port Charles. Within the fictional universe of General Hospital, the city of Port Charles coexists closely with the real cities of Rochester, Buffalo, and Niagara Falls. Events in the series in which characters travel to nearby cities indicate that Port Charles is located relatively close to all of these locations. Port Charles is depicted as a separate metropolitan area; its description and location relative to Buffalo and Syracuse suggest a thinly disguised version of Rochester itself. Separate from but proximate to both Rochester and Buffalo, and located on a body of water (as "Port" would indicate), the most likely location for Port Charles would be on Lake Ontario north of Batavia, lending credence to the theory that Port Charles represents Rochester. The city's ZIP code is 16543.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056758/trivia?tr=tr0651847It was stated on the May 6, 2011, episode. According to the U.S. Postal Service Directory this specific postal code does not actually exist, however the zip prefix 165 is designated for Erie, Pennsylvania. Digital displays on phones seen on screen show a "716" area code prefix, which is the area code for the Buffalo-Niagara area and the western end of New York State. The area code for Rochester is "585". Several episodes broadcast in September 2013 made reference to a water shuttle connecting Port Charles directly with Toronto. Such a service was at one time contemplated connecting Toronto and Rochester across Lake Ontario: it ran for a short period in 2004 and 2005 before being abandoned. On several occaisons it has been implied (but never openly stated) that the opposite shore across from Port Charles Harbour is located in Canada. Notable areas ;Asian Quarter The Asian Quarter is a ghetto district, historically home to a large Asian population. It has been a frequent target of organized crime operations. ;The Point The Point is a high vantage point in the woods of Port Charles. It has been the site of romantic outings, a place for quiet introspection, and the scene of several accidents involving cars falling (or nearly falling) into the lake below. Also referred to as Lookout Point and Vista Point, it is located on the same road as Shadybrook Sanitarium, and meets Harbor View Road and Old Bluff Road at a three-way intersection. It may correspond to Rochester's real-life Pinnacle Hill (a high point at the southern end of that city) or Cobbs Hill. ;Port Charles Park The Port Charles Park is a popular hangout spot, though very dangerous at times; characters have fallen victim to assaults, rapes, kidnappings, and murders here. ;Queen's Point Queen's Point was the setting of The Young Marrieds, retroactively revealed to be a suburb of Port Charles. Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio currently make their home there, as do Elizabeth Webber and her sons. ;Spoon Island Spoon Island is the location of Wyndemere Castle, the clifftop Cassadine family home. The island was originally bought by Ned Ashton as a present for his fiancee Dawn Winthrop, and later the Quartermaines leased the island to author P.K. Sinclair. The island was taken over by the Cassadines when Stefan and Nikolas moved to town in 1996. The castle contains many secret passages and underground tunnels, and has been the location of many murders and crimes. ;The Waterfront As its name suggests, Port Charles is a major port; its waterfront area is a favorite meeting place for city residents and is the transportation link to Spoon Island. The waterfront district has been under the control of Sonny Corinthos for over a decade, though rival gangs have tried to move in on his territory. Ownership and transfer of Waterfront property, such as the money-laundering front Fisherman Village, has been featured several times in show storylines. The Elm Street Pier (Luke Spencer's childhood home) and Kelly's Diner, a local eatery, are located here, and Bobbie Spencer owns a restored brownstone at 1224 Elm Street on the Waterfront, where several characters have lived. Places of interest Amenities * The Haunted Star (night club) * Paradise Lounge (strip club) * VaughCan's (strip club) * Bamboo Bar * Archer Pavillion * Barney's Place * The Cellar * Club 101 * Delafield's * Duke's Club * The Floating Rib (formerly Jake's) * Luke's Club * Luke's Place * Luzetta's (bakery) * The Oasis * The Outback * The Recovery Room * Tea House * Kelly's Diner, 324 Wharf Street : Co-Owner :: Luke Spencer : Co-Owner :: Bobbie Spencer :Employees :: Shawn Butler :: TJ Ashford. * The No Name/Pozzulo's * Wyndham's Department Store Businesses * Cassadine Industries :CEO :: Nikolas Cassadine :Subsidiaries ::Emily Bowen Quartermaine Memorial Clinic ::Equinox Corporation ::General Hospital * Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Importers :Owner :: Sonny Corinthos * Deception Cosmetics :CEO :: Laura Baldwin ::Lucy Coe :Employees :: Milo Giambetti * Edward Louis Quartermaine Industries (ELQ) :CEO :: Tracy Quartermaine (2005-2013,2013-) :Employees :: Michael Corinthos :: Duke Lavery :: Toby :: Asher Caldwell :Subsidiaries ::CoeCoe Cosmetics ::Donely Shipping ::Jacks Cosmetics ::L&B Records * McCall and Jackal Private Investigators :Co-Owner :: Sam Morgan :Co-Owner :: Damian Spinelli Media * Everyday Heroes (talk show) * Crimson (magazine) :Owner :: Derek Wells :Employees :: Maxie Jones * The Port Charles Press (newspaper) :Owner ::Derek Wells :Employees ::Maxie Jones * WLPC (TV station) * KRPC (Radio station) * Christina Comes Home For Christmas (Film) - 30's/40's film played on TV many times around Christmas through Llanview and Port Charles, that came out on DVD in 2012 Education * Madison Preparatory * Port Charles High School - TJ Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis * Port Charles University (PCU) - Shawn Butler (academic counselor), Michael Corinthos * Queen of Angels * Winston School Government agencies ;Port Charles Courthouse The Port Charles Courthouse is located in the heart of downtown, close to the police department. In addition to its courtrooms, it houses the offices of the district attorney. ;Port Charles Police Department The local police department has long been an ineffectual tool against the growing mafia presence in Port Charles. Many characters past and present have been employed here, including various Police Commissioners. Medical facilities ;General Hospital The famous General Hospital is a major city employer and the workplace of many resident characters. Privately funded projects include the Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing, the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing, and the Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing. Exterior shots of the hospital are images of the Los Angeles County-USC Medical Center, located just miles from the show's Los Angeles studio. ;Shadybrook Sanitarium Shadybrook is a psychiatric facility located just outside of Port Charles, on the same road as Lookout Point. ;Other Medical Facilities * Emily Bowen Quartermaine Memorial Clinic * Ferncliff Asylum * Mercy Hospital * Port Charles Women's Clinic * Roselawn Sanitarium * County Hospital * Miscavich Hospital for the Criminally Insane Religion * St. Timothy's Church - Father Coates (priest) * Mount Hebron Church * Queen of Angels Church * General Hospital Chapel * Sailor's Chapel * St. Anne's Cemetery Transportation * Port Charles Airport * Star Fall (airline charter) * Slick's Taxi Service Residences and lodging ;Alcazar Mansion Located at 243 Sky Cliff Road, the mansion is the former residence of Lorenzo Alcazar and his family. ;Greystone Manor Located at 120 Harbor View Road, the large estate is owned and inhabited by Sonny Corinthos and his staff, and stationed with guards. Since 2007, Kate Howard has lived next door. ;Harborview Towers Located at 122 Harbor View Drive, the Harborview Towers are a high-end apartment complex in downtown Port Charles that has been home to Jason Morgan (penthouse), Sonny Corinthos, and their various roommates and significant others. The Towers are located directly across from the Metro Court Hotel (former Port Charles Hotel). ;The Metro Court Hotel Located at 1420 QuartzAugust 23, 2013 episode. Lane, the Metro Court was built by Jasper Jacks in the place of the Port Charles Hotel when it burned down in 2004. The "Court" section of the name is after Jax's girlfriend at the time, Courtney Matthews. The hotel features luxurious rooms, a pool, a spa, a boutique, a restaurant, as well as office spaced leased to various businesses. Several residents live full-time in the hotel rooms. ;Quartermaine Mansion Located at 66 Harbor View Road, the mansion is home to the wealthy Quartermaine family and staff, and currently owned by Monica Quartermaine. The mansion also features a boathouse and guesthouse.Episode on May 12, 2008 ;Rendezvous Motel A low-end motel that has been home to various residents and guests. ;The Ward House Founded by Mary Mae Ward, this orphanage was destroyed by Damian Smith in a plot to take over the land for an incinerator. Port Charles society The Nurses' Ball From 1994 to 2001, the Nurses' Ball at the Port Charles Hotel was the social event of the year. It was most notable for raising charitable funds for various HIV/AIDS organizations, both on the show and in reality. From 1997 until 2001, the Ball served as a major crossover where characters from both Port Charles and General Hospital interacted. A train/bus collision interrupted the last Ball in 2001. No on-screen reasons were given for the event's discontinuation, but rising expenses and budget cuts for both shows, along with the revamp of Port Charles in 2001, were speculated as to why the producers decided to end the annual Ball. . In 2013, Sabrina Santiago, Felix Dubois, and Elizabeth Webber (nurses at General Hospital) and Dr. Patrick Drake, along with Lucy Coe worked to revive The Nurses' Ball. Tracy Quartermaine agreed to fund the event, but when the check fell through, an anonymous donor donated the funds necessary to cover the costs. The Nurses Ball coincided with the 50th anniversary of General Hospital in April 2013. General Hospital Pediatric Ward Christmas Party For many years, the Pediatric Ward Christmas party has been the focus of General Hospital episodes airing just before Christmas. It is traditional for the current chief of staff to read the Christmas story to the ward's young patients. The chief is also accompanied by the General Hospital volunteers dressed up as Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, and elves. Children of General Hospital cast members are often featured as the sick children on the ward. The party has not been held onscreen since 2006, although several characters mention it and attend it off screen every year. Port Charles residences Apartments/lofts * Jones and Trout Apt. (114 Clover Avenue), Apartment #68 - Residence of Maxie Jones and Ellie Trout. * Harborview Towers (122 Harbor View Drive), Penthouse #2 - Residence of Sam Morgan and Danny Morgan (They currently are staying at the Davis residence.) * Falconeri Loft, Apt. #4B (682 Palson Street) - Residence of Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri and Connie Falconeri. * Olivia's Loft, Apt. #3 - Residence of Olivia Falconeri * Michael's Apt. (827 Emerson Avenue, Apartment 3-C) - Residence of Michael Corinthos and Kiki Jerome. * Giambetti Loft (#7E) - Residence of Milo Giambetti. * DuBois-Santiago Apartment (135 High Street, Apartment #22) - Residence of Sabrina Santiago, Felix DuBois and Taylor DuBois. * Jerome Penthouse - Residence of Ava Jerome. Estates * Quartermaine Mansion (66 Harbor View Road) - Residence of Monica Quartermaine, Tracy Quartermaine, A. J. Quartermaine and Alice Gunderson. * Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road) - Residence of Sonny Corinthos. * Jacks Estate (657 Harbor View Road) - Residence of Carly Corinthos Jacks and Josslyn Jacks. * Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island) - Residence of Nikolas Cassadine, Britt Westbourne, Spencer Cassadine and Ben Westbourne. Houses * Davis Home (57 Lake Road) - Residence of Alexis Davis, Molly Lansing-Davis, Sam Morgan, Daniel Morgan and Rafe Kovich Jr.. * Drake Home (Queen's Point suburb) - Residence of Patrick Drake and Emma Scorpio-Drake. * Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue) - Residence of Audrey Hardy. * Webber Home (458 Lexington Road; Queen's Point suburb) - Residence of Elizabeth Webber, Cameron Spencer, and Aiden Spencer. Other residences * The Island (The Bahamas) - The frequent vacation home of Sonny Corinthos. * Miscavich Hospital for the Criminally Insane - Residence of Heather Webber. * Pentonville Penitentiary - Residence of Matt Hunter and Johnny Zacchara * Kelly's Diner (324 Wharf Street) - Owned and Operated by Luke Spencer and Bobbie Spencer. :**'Room #' - Residence of Shawn Butler and TJ Ashford. * Metro Court Hotel (1420 Courts Lane) - Owned and operated by Carly Jacks. :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite 403' - Residence of Franco :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite 423' - Residence of Luke Spencer :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite 487' - Residence of Mac Scorpio and Felicia Scorpio-Jones :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite 815' - Residence of Duke Lavery and Anna Devane :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite 917' - Residence of Lucy Coe and Kevin Collins :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite ---' - Residence of Julian Jerome Government ; Mayor :Janice Lomax, Mayor (2012-) ; City Council members :Pete Sorelli, City Councilman (2009-) ; District Attorneys :D.A. Lazaro (2013-) ; Assistant District Attorneys :Louise Addison (2009-) ; Port Charles Police department ;Police Commissioner :Anna Devane, Police Commissioner (1990,2012-) ;Detectives :Dante Falconeri, Detective (2010-) Current staff of General Hospital ;Administration :Nikolas Cassadine, (CEO) :Tracy Quartermaine, (Board Member) ;Doctors :Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Chief of Staff, cardiac surgeon (1998-1999,2008-2009,2011-) :Dr. Patrick Drake, Chief of Neurology, neurosurgeon :Dr. Silas Clay, Head of Oncology, oncologist :Dr. Kelly Lee, obstetrician, gynecologist :Dr. Britt Westbourne, obstetrician, gynecologist, reproductive endocrinologist :Dr. Lak Rashi, Senior ER resident :Dr. Maruchi, neurosurgeon :Dr. Behar, Cardiac Surgeon :Dr. Kevin Collins, Psychiatrist :Dr. Ravi Singh, Senior ER Resident ;Nurses :Epiphany Johnson, Head Nurse (2006-) :Elizabeth Webber, Surgical Nurse :Sabrina Santiago, Nurse :Felix Dubois, Nurse ;Lab Technicians :Ellie Trout, Lab Technician :Brad Cooper, Lab Technician , Phlebotomist ;Special Locations :Tania Jones Memorial Daycare Center :Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS Wing :Steve Hardy Memorial Library :Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing :Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing Related non-fictional locations *'Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York' — home neighborhood of Sonny Corinthos, Lois Cerullo, Brook Lynn Ashton, Kate Howard, Olivia Falconeri and Dante Falconeri. *'New York, New York' — home of The City and the former home of Tracy Quartermaine. Related fictional locations *'Corinth, Pennsylvania' — home of Loving. *'Greenfield' — an outlying county in Port Charles. *'Llanview, Pennsylvania' — setting of One Life to Live; former home town of Skye Chandler, Starr Manning, and John McBain. *'Pine Barrens' — a heavily forested township outside Port Charles. The body of Claudia Zacchara was buried there. *'Pine Valley, Pennsylvania' — setting of All My Children; home town of Skye Chandler and former home town of Anna Devane. References Notes Bibliography External links * General Hospital Top Ten Catastrophes * SoapZone The Eighties * SoapZone The Nineties Category:General Hospital Category:Fictional cities and towns in New York